


Date Night With the Kents

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, First Date, Multi, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, the only thing Dick can focus on is that he has a date with Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night With the Kents

Dick has a date with Superman.

No, that’s not right.

Dick has a date with Clark Kent as well as his very supportive and very intimidating wife, Lois Lane. 

They’ve been happily in love for years, the perfect couple in the eyes of the cape and cowl community, and apparently they want him, have wanted him for a long time. Dick has no idea what to expect as he rocks on his heels and eyes the very normal brown front door that leads to… something. Something new and wonderful and utterly terrifying.

The dark-haired young man isn’t afraid of what Clark will say as he paces in tight circles in the wide hallway in front of the apartment that the older hero shares with his wife. Not really. What scares Dick more than he’s willing to admit aloud, is wondering what Lois thinks of this whole thing. Clark had been the one to suggest that they eat dinner together and talk about the future of their growing relationship and ever since that day last week, Lois has maintained radio silence of sorts.

Dick doesn’t know what the older woman is thinking and he’s nervous as hell.

The young vigilante can’t help but worry about what will happen next. He paces and paces and paces until he can’t take the repetitive motion anymore and slumps against the wall just off to the side of the apartment door. He raises one hand to his face and just covers his eyes as he tries to talk himself out of heading back the way he came.

“I can’t just _leave_ like that,” he mutters softly even as he rocks on his heels and prepares to walk away.

A husky female voice cuts through Dick’s musings and manages to startle him slightly. “Damn straight, flyboy,” Lois Lane says from way too close to where Dick is standing.

She really shouldn’t be able to sneak up on him like this.

When he glances at her from between his fingers just before he pulls his hand away from his face, he can see how good a softly amused smile looks on her face as she watches him. “You can’t leave without eating with us. Clark’s been watching you through the walls for a good ten minutes now and he’s worried himself _sick_ that you’re going to run out on us.”

Dick isn’t blushing… much. “Why didn’t he come out here himself,” he finds himself asking even as he takes a step towards the open door where the scent of something rich and heavily spiced is wafting out into the hallway and making his mouth water as his stomach rumbles loud enough to be heard above the music coming from the apartment.”Mmm… That smells good.”

Lois laughs at Dick and then motions for him to follow her to the open apartment door. “You know how Clark is,” she confides, sotto voice, as they cross the threshold into the apartment that she shares with her husband. “He wouldn’t dare interfere because he’d worry that you’d be mad about him eavesdropping. I told him that you’d be used to that sort of thing thanks to Bruce but…” She trails off and then smiles at Clark when the older man walks out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dark blue dishtowel while his glasses sit askew on his face and a smear of flour streaks over his left cheek. “Oh so _now_ , you get over your thing about eavesdropping,” she teases as she leans in against her husband’s muscular body.

Clark smiles at them both and Dick feels his cheeks warm with a blush even as he smiles back at the man that has been a regular in his fantasies before he even knew what he was fantasizing about. “It doesn’t count when we’re all in the same room,” he insists, gesturing at the way that the kitchen and the entryway are almost one open space. “Technically…”

Dick laughs before he can stop himself, amusement winning over the way that he’s still a bit nervous about this.

“It doesn’t count,” Clark says, stepping forward to clasp Dick’s shoulder in a firm as he gives the younger man a conspiratory wink. “You agree with me don’t you, Dick?”

Dick opens his mouth to say something, anything at all, but the only thing that comes out is a surprisingly high pitched squeak. Cheeks flaming, Dick tries for nonchalance but can only nod his head and try to wish himself invisible.

“Oh that’s not playing fair, Smallville,” Lois says as she sidles up close to Dick’s other side and sticks her tongue out at her husband. “ _I_ can’t make Dick agree with me just by smiling at him. That’s cheating.”

Clark doesn’t flinch.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he recites as though he’s said it a thousand times before at the end of a thousand different playful squabbles. But this time, the words aren’t directed at Lois…

Dick starts to feel a bit better about the way that the rest of the date will go, but his blush doesn’t even begin to fade under the heat of Lois and Clark’s approving gazes.


End file.
